Breaking The Chain
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Yugi Mutou thought his life was so...repetitive. He would wake up, drool, go to school, drool, come home, drool. You get the point. All he had to do was tell someone he loved them and he would break the chain. Why was life so difficult? YYxY. Lemon


-1_I came up with this idea one day in school, I know funny when I should have been learning but oh well. And I should probably be writing Vengeance but you know how things go. So anyway enjoy your Puzzleshipping story with some citrus goodness._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot because if this happened in Yu-Gi-Oh ©, 4kids would of censored it_

_**Warnings: **_Cussing, Sexual Language and LEMON!!!!!

_**/Blah/ Yugi to Yami**_

_**//Blah// Yami to Yugi **_

_Breaking the Chain _

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

It was a normal day for Yugi Motou, just like every other fucking day. Here he was once again staring at the blackboard in front of him not paying the slightest bit of attention. His life to him was so, repetitive. He would go to sleep around 11 or 12, be woken up by that Ra forsaken alarm clock at 7:15, hop in to the shower to wash away the sweat or what ever else was on his body and get dressed. Then he would go down stairs and get greeted by his Ji-chan who would provide him with his morning meal. Then at 8am, Yami would come down the stairs, in only a pair of boxers, usually black silk boxers. Yugi would drool and stare, make an excuse to go to school early and leave. He would arrive at Domino high school 20 minutes before the bell rang and meet up with his friends. Then the bell would go and the whole day of not listening to old farts talking about stuff they themselves didn't know would begin, but luckily for Yugi he didn't fail a single subject. He didn't listen because he was thinking about a certain young man who was probably in the game shop talking and helping costumers. Ah, yes Yami. Young Yugi had quite an infatuation with him. At the beginning, Yugi could admit it, it was pure unadulterated lust, but now it was something more. His thoughts of Yami would go from '_I wonder what we could do after school today' _to '_I'm going to fuck him after school today.'_ Now though his thoughts were not so lustful, he wouldn't mind just being in the same room as his darkness, even if he couldn't kiss thought lips or be held in his arm as long as he could be around him. If he could just be in the same room as him, maybe playing a game on the playstation 2 or a match of duel monsters he would be happy. Just to hear the baritone voice that send chills down his spine, or see the smile that just made you want to smile to, he would be happy. So here he was once again staring blankly at the blackboard and thinking about Yami. The thing holding little Yugi back was the Ra damned fear of rejection and humiliation, but he knew Yami would never make his feels shame or embarrassment. Another thing that was holding him back was he was just coming to terms with his sexuality to begin with and was scared to tell anyone. Which was strange because all of his friends were shacked up with someone of the same sex anyway. Jou had Seto, Ryou had Bakura, Malik had Marik and even Honda had Otogi, but poor little Yugi had no one, because the only one he wanted was Yami.

* * *

Yami was doing what he normally did when Yugi was not there. Working. Yami would help in the game shop when Yugi was in prison, I mean school. It was a way he could pay for living with the Motous without paying rent. He would stand behind the counter in the Kame Game Shop serving costumers and helping with duel monster card choices and so on if they asked, knowing him to be the king of games. Now though there were no people in the shop to occupy his mind, his thoughts were drifting. To a certain 17 year old boy. Yugi, his aibou, his other half, his hikari, his saviour. He just wanted to fuck the little one senseless. Well no he did not, well he did but that was not all. It had grown from lust to love in the past 2 years since Yugi had solved the puzzle. He still held incredible desire to take the boy, but he was stuck in a piece of jewellery for three millennium with just his hand for company, anyone would have sex on there mind 24/7. Now he held a deeper passion for the boy. He loved the hugs and watching T.V programs together or even just talking about the day they have been through. He placed his elbow on the counter top and his head on his hand, and let out a sigh. That is it, he had had enough, he would tell Yugi of his love. Tonight.

* * *

Yugi was in the last lesson of the day, but this time he was watching the clock. He wanted to go home; he just wanted to be with his darkness. This was the only part of 'his same shit different day' life that he loved. He would come home though the game shop door instead of the house's. He would say '_Hiya Yami' _go around the counter and give him a hug, Yami would return the hug and say '_Good afternoon Aibou'_ and give him a kiss on the cheek. Now to some that would be nothing, but to a certain 17 year old it was a few seconds of heaven. It was as if they were in a relationship for those few seconds, but alas every day when that happened Yugi was left, unsatisfied. He had so many times thought about turning his head at the last second so his darkness would kiss his lips, but he didn't want Yami to stop the kisses on the cheek, so he did not. As he continued to watch the clock he had had enough, he would tell his darkness as soon as he got home. He would start by saying he was gay, then, then, something. Well he didn't know he would think on his feet. He was good at that, yeah as soon as he got home. Just then, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Yugi jumped up grabbed his bag and began jogging towards his locker, because if he were lucky he wouldn't need his schoolbooks. Just when he had got to the last corner he needed to go down, his was stopped. He looked up into the brown eyes that could belong to only one.

"Yugi, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ryou said in his slightly accented British accent.

"Gotta tell Yami, Gotta tell Yami," Yugi rushed, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Got too Yami," Ryou replied with his head slightly titled to the side in confusion as he started coping the same movements as Yugi, "Is that a new dance."

"No it's not, sorry Ryou but I got to run, I have to tell Yami something really important so I got to go, sorry." And he left. Ryou just stared at the corner Yugi just went around, _'Hmm so he is finally going to tell him huh, good for him.' _He chuckled and went on his way.

* * *

Yami was in the game shop pacing. Round and round he was pacing, he was extremely close to wearing a groove in the floor. Yami had his plan, to tell you the truth it was not very romantic, but he had a speech. You see Yami liked to plan, unlike Yugi. He could, if the need called for it, think on his feet but he liked to follow a plan or at the very least have a plan. He would get Yugi to sit down, straight after dinner, and say his speech. If he did this right, made everything correct, he might be able to have sex in the near future. Lucky pharaoh. Just then, the door burst open to accommodate a panting Yugi. _'He must have been running,' _Yami thought _'but from or towards who?'_

"Hiya Yami," Yugi said walking towards his guardian, panting a little, and giving him a hug. He would not disarrange this part of his day, no he would not.

"Good afternoon Aibou," Yami said and bent down a little to give his Aibou a kiss on the cheek. Yugi did not know but Yami liked this part of the day just as much as he did. He treasured it, because like Yugi, he thought, for all of thirty seconds, they were in a relationship.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and change," He said still hugging his Yami for all it was worth, not wanted to let go, just in case his plan went wrong and the hugs would stop, "I need to talk to you anyway soo…yeah" He let go and ran up the stairs. Yami to say the least was quite shocked. _'I need to talk to him, but he needs to talk to me._ _Wonder what it could be, has he found someone.'_ Yami hoped not, he would be devastated, but he would be happy because Yugi was happy. He would deal with it if that were what it was. He returned behind the counter, placed his elbow on the counter top his head on his hand and let out a sigh. He was doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Yugi was upstairs in his room. Pacing, just as Yami had done before but he was dressed in only his boxers. Clothes were everywhere. He just couldn't decide what to wear. He didn't want his choice to say _'Fuck me on the counter top right here and now,'_ but he also didn't want them saying _'I'm a prude, touch me and I'll scream,' _because he really did want Yami to touch him. The problem was Yugi only had the polar opposites. _'I could always borrow something of Yami's' _he thought. So that's what he did. He made his way to Yami's room (Which was conveniently right next to his.) as quickly and as quietly as a dormouse. Once in he went straight to Yami's built in closet. _'Wow, look at all the leather.'_

* * *

Yami was still behind the counter, trying to wait patiently, it just was not working as planned. He was waiting a little too eagerly for his hikari to come down. He really did not want his news to be he had found someone else, he really really did not want it to be that. He was gearing himself up for it though, you know just in case. He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to greet Yugi. He froze and he jaw must have hit the floor. Here was his sweet innocent aibou in leather. He was wearing a sleeveless black tank top, black leather boots and deliciously tight leather pants. Yami could not stop the drool from coming from his mouth; he must have looked like a right pervert. He walked toward his light and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was able to control himself to at least some extent, like he did not rape the boy in front of him, right there, on top of the counter. 

"Are those my pants little one," Yami said. He voice coming out a little more husky then he had intended.

"Umm, yeah hope you don't mind, I hardly had anything to wear," he said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck blushing fiercely.

"Not at all Aibou, not at all, they were way too tight for me anyway. They are just perfect on you." He all but purred as he lent down and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek.

'_I should wear his clothes more often.' _Yugi thought. "Well," he said aloud as he let go of his Yami "I should help you, where's Ji-chan anyway."

"Um, I don't quite know all he said to me was," Yami said while scratching his chin.

"Secret expedition," they said in unison. They both had a good chuckle at that one.

"So anyway, I wanted to talk to you," Yugi said while rubbing the toe of his foot along the floor. Making a line from where he had moved the dust around.

"Yes you did Yugi, don't worry you can tell me anything," Yami replied with a sincere smile on his face.

"Well I want to tell you something, I haven't told anyone yet, but I will," he said looking anywhere but at his darkness.

"Don't worry Yugi you can tell me," Yami said getting quite worried about his light's reluctance to speak. "Is someone hurting you?"

"No it's not that at all," he said, barely above a whisper, "It's just, I'm gay."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Yami said while cupping one of his hands around his ear to hear better.

"I'M GAY OK, I ADORE BOYS, I LOVE BOYS, I WANT TO TOUCH BOYS AND I WANT THEM TO TOUCH ME!" he shouted directly in to Yami cupped ear.

Yami wiped imaginary dirt of his trousers and shook his head to rid the ringing sound from his ears, "I heard you that time Aibou, but now it seems we have another thing in common."

"Huh," Yugi said looking up in to the crimson eyes of his darkness.

"Well, I'm homosexual too, have been for 3005 years it would be stupid if I suddenly wasn't."

"Oh ok," Yugi said with a big smile on his face. _'At least if I tell him now and he doesn't return my feelings, he won't be disgusted with me.' _

"So is that what you wanted to tell me," Yami said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well there is something else," Yugi said going back to looking anywhere else then at his darkness.

"Go on," Yami said.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, once, why do you ask?" _'He is in love isn't he, oh no, shit, I bet it is Ryou he talks about him all the time, or Jou, Oh fuck no.'_

"Well I love this boy, well man really, and I want to tell him but I'm scared." Yugi said a tear sliding from one of his violet eyes as he said it.

Yami saw this and walked forward wiping it away; he embraced the slightly smaller boy and said, "You should tell him, love should never be hidden."

"Ok then," Yugi whispered but his courage heightened; "I love you," He finished firmly, looking directly into his yami's crimson orbs.

Yami was more shocked now then he was when Yugi came down the stairs in his attire. All that was running though his head was _'He loves me, he loves me. Yes, yes, YES.' _Yugi must of took his silence as rejection and started crying worst grabbing on to Yami's black shirt in a deathly grip. Hiding his face in the crook of the his neck.

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me." Yugi couldn't help it this one of the reasons he never told his guardian of his affections. He didn't want him to leave because he could if he wanted; he had his own body, his own life. Yugi still wanted to be apart of Yami's life even if it wasn't as his lover.

Yami heard this and snapped out of his thoughts. He released Yugi, took a step backwards, took his chin in his hand and raised his head so he could look into his eyes. He stared into the eyes he had loved since he had awoken from the puzzle. Yugi's eyes were puffy and he was trying to turn his head but Yami could still see the rejection running through the young one's head. He just had to rectify that.

"I love you too." Was all that was said before he placed his lips over Yugi's. Yugi stiffened, then almost instantly relaxed and responded. It was like heaven to the both of them, as Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip begging for entrance. Yugi complied but was not going to let Yami have all the fun and made his tongue meet his halfway. Yami was shocked once again, but greeted the challenge whole heartily. There tongues were in a battle for dominance when Yami's hands got a mind of there own and started running under Yugi's top, grazing his nipples and pectorals. Yugi's hands were soon running along Yami's back, gently scratching. Yami could not take any more of Yugi's mistreatment; he took his hands from under Yugi's top to grab Yugi's leather clad buttocks. He then proceeded to lift him up to just above his member. Yugi instantly wrapped his legs around him; Yami placed him on top of the counter and broke the kiss. He began to run kisses on every bit of available skin on Yugi's neck, giving him red marks and bruises. Yami drew away from his koi's neck just as he let out a breathless moan.

"I never got to say my speech," Yami all but whined. He never got to carry out his plan, and was quite peeved by it. At least he was getting some.

Yugi was not having it though; Yami could not get him hot and heavy then leave him to say some speech. So he lent forward and began giving Yami's neck the same treatment he had given his.

"I wanna say my speech," Yami whined once again, then it turned into a moan when Yugi run his tongue along one of his veins. Ra Yugi was a lot more skilled then he thought he would be, "Yugi if you don't stop what you're doing, I'm going to take you right here on the counter top." He tone showing he meant what he was saying.

Yugi continued his exploration of Yami's neck. He ran his tongue up his darkness's neck to the joint just below his ear, "Sounds good to me." he whispered directly in to Yami's ear before taking the lob in his mouth.

Yami was shocked, once again. Who would have thought Yugi would have been this forward, but then again Yugi was a lot more experienced then he would of thought. Yami did not mind one bit, he was going to have sex but he did not want his first time in 3000 years to be on top of a shop counter, and how could he explain to Solomon if it broke and him and Yugi had cuts on them from the glass.

"Come on" he said once again picking Yugi up, placing his hands on his firm buttocks. Yugi wrapped his legs around his waist and continued giving him small love-bites, making small markings. All Yami could do was moan as he went to the shop door and quickly locked it, flipping the sign to closed. He went as fast as he could up the stairs without dropping Yugi. He was getting a little too excited, he was just about ready to take Yugi on the staircase.

"Yours or mine," he said once in the hallway of the house.

Yugi stopped his expedition, "Yours, mines a tip."

Yami started to laugh, but it turned into a moan as Yugi found his lips. He did not bother asking for entrance this time and shoved he tongue down the little one's throat. Yugi let Yami have his way this time as he back was pushed against a wall; his hands starting to work on Yami's shirt, undoing the buttons. Yami's hands were still on Yugi buttocks rubbing and squeezing them. Yugi pulled back from the kiss, lack of oxygen to the brain is not a nice feeling. He started on Yami's neck again, running his tongue along all the veins he could find, making sure his koi was moaning. Yami started to walk again, his erection getting quite painful in the leather pants he was wearing, plus Yugi's evident arousal was rubbing against it with every step. Yugi was getting him way to worked up. Once at his bedroom he kicked open the door, not bothering to shut it, Gramps was away so no one could see anyway plus he or she would probably hear first. He all but threw Yugi on to the bed and jumped on top of him just now realising his shirt had been undone.

"Now Yugi," Yami said trying to get the lust out of his voice and stop panting to sound serious, "Are you sure you want to do this, and I want verbal confirmation. I want to make love to you but I know in this day and age couples like to wait and."

"Just fuck me Yami," Yugi all but shouted as he interrupted Yami and pulled him down for another kiss.

_//Fine by me Aibou, but I have got to warn you, the way this is going you won't be able to walk without a limp for a week.// _Yami said though the mind link, not wanted to break the kiss.

_/Sounds good to me. /_ Yugi said once again.

Yami broke the kiss to take of his shirt, it was not very hard seeing as the buttons were already undone. He removed Yugi's top and lay him back down. Staring at the beauty before him.

_//Your stunning hikari, really beautiful.// _He said while running his hands up and down the young ones chest. Yugi was running his hands up and down his Yami's back. He could not believe it, here he was about to make love with the man of his dreams. Yami lay down more on top of his light and started to suck everywhere available to him. He went from collarbone to nipple for longest time possible until Yugi breaths were coming out in moans and little squeaks of Yami's name. Yami took one of his aibou's nipples in to his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Yugi arched his upper body in to Yami trying to get more of that delightful heat on his body, he wanted more, he did not know what of but he needed it, and he was sure Yami was going to give it to him. Yami gave the nipple a gentle bite, Yugi moaned his appreciation, Yami blew on it and moved to the other nipple leaving a trail of saliva in the middle. Once giving it the same treatment as its brother, Yugi moaning Yami's name the whole time, he began his descent. As he got to his light's belly button, he dipped his tongue into it a few times to mimic the actions he would be doing a bit later, but with a completely different part of his anatomy. Once finished he rose back up to his hikari's lips and gave Yugi a passion filled kiss. Yugi had had enough of playing nice uke and just laying there, so he started working on his dark's belt. He smirked once it was undone and flipped there positions so he was on top. He gave his darkness a smirk before licking a trail downwards, right down the middle of his chest. When he arrived at Yami pants he undid the button with his teeth, Yami was once again, surprised. He had always imagined Yugi more of a shy person in the bedroom, a natural uke, but now he knew otherwise, and was revealing in it, but if Yugi thought he was going to be seme, he was very mistaken. Well, not this time. Yugi took the zipper down with his teeth once again going so slow his nose rubbed against his Yami's arousal. Yugi then proceeded to take the annoying article of clothing off his darkness. When he had finished his task, he realised a bit too late that his Yami did not wear underwear, '_Oh well this just makes it a lot easier for me.'_ Yugi thought.

_//I heard that, now are just gonna stare at it or are you gonna do something with it.//_

_/I think I'm going to stare at it, wow it's huge are you sure its going to fit?/ _

_//I'm not sure but I will make it, now are you gonna do something or do I have to take. Oh Ra.//_

Yugi had taken his penis in to his mouth, he could not get it all in but he had his hand around the bottom, giving even more pleasure. All Yami could do was moan and force his hips to stay connected with the bed, he defiantly did not want to choke the young one. Yugi had started a nice rhythm of suck and bobs and squeezes of his hand, he did not quite know what to do but he had the jest of it. Yami could not control his hips when Yugi gave one hard suck, but luckily for Yugi had hear about that from Jou and had a hand on his hip to hold him down. Yami was very close to the edge he was shaking and the feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting tighter. Yugi was quite enjoying giving his darkness pleasure, but his own erection was giving him problem, who knew leather was so confining.

_//Yugi, oh ra. I'm gonna, I'm gonna//_

He did not get the last word out but Yugi was ready. He relaxed his throat muscles and drank all his koi gave him, savouring the sweet yet bitter taste. Yugi slide up Yami's body and looked at the expression on his face. He had a look of contentment not a lot of people have got to see on the ex-pharaoh's face. Yugi could not help it he gave his Yami a chaste kiss on the lips, Yami opened his eyes to look at his smiling koi. Then as quick as a desert snake, he flipping there positions.

_//Can't let you have all the fun now can we.// _

He had Yugi's belt and pants off quickly and discarded to the floor in the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. His hand came down and around the young ones shaft, Yugi sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden sensation racking his entire body. Yami was now sucking on his nipple while his free hand played with the other one. He was giving his hikari sharp tugs on his penis while mimicking the action with his mouth. Yugi didn't know he could feel this good. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening already, the three different actions his Yami was using on him all at once was all too much. Yugi's head was throwing it's self from side to side as his whole body was tensing up from the immense pleasure. He never imagined anything as simple as a hand job could feel this good. He shuddered as he, all too quickly for his liking, came. His darkness quickly put his mouth around his shaft to catch the liquid, lapping at the pearly white fluid.

_//You taste exquisite Aibou, you really do.// _

His lips meet Yugi's in a lingering kiss, Yugi tasting himself in his yami's mouth. Yugi had never felt pleasure like this before, not even in his dreams or fantasies had it been this good and with the thing pocking him in his thigh, it was not over yet. Yami lent over his light to his beside table, he went in the draw and withdrew a small bottle.

"Now are you sure you want to do this, it will hurt at first but I will try my best to make it bearable and maybe even, pleasurable." Yami said making sure his light was ready for the final step once again, the lube in his hand.

"It's felt so good up until now, I want, I want to feel you inside me." Yugi answered while blushing furiously wrapping his arms around his neck.

Yami undid the cap of the bottle, and put liquid on three of his fingers. He give his koi a smile and bent down to give his koi a kiss to distract him from the preliminary pain. He went to Yugi's entrance with one of his slicked up fingers. He massaged the outside for awhile then pushed it push the tight ring of muscle. Yugi took a sharp intake of breath, it did not hurt that much, it was more uncomfortable then anything else. Yami started pushing the finger in and out of his hikari trying to stretch him as much as possible with the one finger. When he thought Yugi was ready he added another. Yugi this time felt the pain, and broke the kiss while a tiny whimper left his throat, as he tensed up dramatically.

_//Relax hikari, it will hurt less. Shhh, I don't like to see you in pain.//_ He reassured through the mind link, while his fingers went on the search for the magic button.

_/Ok I'll try, oh my Ra do that again/_

Yami smirked, he had found that spot, the spot that if he hit it would stop his koi feeling any pain because the pleasure would override it. Yami started to push the fingers in and out of his light, getting him to feel pleasure as well as preparing him for what was to come. He added another finger and crooked them so they hit that spot once again.

"Oh Ra," Yugi screamed aloud, "Do that again!"

Yami, not being able to make his light go without anything, did it again. Yugi could not take it, he was panting and thrusting against the fingers. He could just feel his climax coming when Yami withdrew his fingers. Yugi whined at them leaving while Yami just chuckled.

_//You don't want to cum without me in you again, do you?// _Even his mental voice coming out husky.

_/No, we wouldn't want that, would we./ _Yugi answered sarcastically with just as much lust in his voice.

_//No we wouldn't. Because I want you screaming my name as a pound in to you, and then your cum all over our bodies. Not now, when I'm inside you, thrusting, taking. I want you screaming my name over and over again, feeling ultimate pleasure. Not now.//_

_/Yami, stop talking dirty and just fuck me. I even harder now, fuck me, please. I want you so bad. Fuck me like you've never fucked before./_

"Now Yugi, are you sure you want me to do this. You are a virgin after all, and I'll be taking something irreplaceable." Yami said as he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Yami, how many times do I have to say this, just FUCK ME! TAKE ME, MAKE ME YOURS!" He screamed while wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami smirked and with a quick snap of the hip was inside Yugi. Oh, ra he had forgotten what this felt like, but even if he had remembered this felt so much better. His Aibou was so tight even with preparation. His dick was saying, '_Just pound in to the little one he won't mind, he'll like it as much as you will.'_ Nevertheless, his mind and heart were saying, '_You need to wait for him to adjust to the intrusion, wait for the little one, because if you don't you might hurt him.' _

_/Oh fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck/ _Yugi was screaming repeatedly in to the mind link.It was not in pain

_//I thought that was what I was doing// _He finished with a mental chuckle.

_/Move, Yami. Come on./ _Yugi replied, finally getting his thoughts in order.

_//No we need to wait. I want this as much as you but I don't want to hurt you.//_

He was now seated at the hilt, waiting for Yugi to adjust. Yugi had other ideas though, he flipped so Yami was still inside him, but he was on top. Once steadied he started bouncing up and down starting with a slow rhythm. Yami was, for at least the forth time today, shocked, Yugi was shocking him a lot today but he did not mind. He put his hands on Yugi's hips and positioned him so he was hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust. Yugi threw his head back when Yami hit his sweet spot.

"YAMI!" He screamed with every thrust.

Yugi started throwing himself down on Yami harder and harder. Yami was soon meeting his koi halfway but it still was not enough for him. He let Yugi have his way for a little bit longer before he flipped them over so he was on top and started ramming in to the young boy faster and harder then before. Yugi was screaming out at ever thrust and he could already feel the knot in the pit of his stomach tightening for the third time today. Yami could feel his own climax coming and kept driving himself into Yugi, all self control gone. Yugi could feel it, it was coming but he did not want it to, he wanted this to go on forever. However, all good things must end; Yami wrapped his hand around Yugi's arousal and copied his jerky movements with his hand. Yugi could not take it anymore; he came with a scream of his darkness's real name.

"ATEMU," He screamed into the night.

Yami was not far off, two more thrusts and a scream of "YUGI" and he came inside his light. He tried to keep himself up but it just was not working and collapsed on top of his Yugi.

"You are mine now Yugi, I love you." He said as he went to pull out.

"Don't. I want to wake up with you inside me, but I love you too, my Atemu." and they both entered the land of dreams.

* * *

The next morning Yugi once again awoke with the alarm ringing, 7:15, but there was a big difference someone was on top of him. He removed Yami from inside him and limped to the bathroom. Once there he removed not only his sweat but Yami's as well from his body. He limped to his room to get dressed for school. He limped down the stairs, to get himself his morning meal; he sat down to eat but was soon scooped in to his Yami's lap, once again in black silk boxers.

"Good morning koi." He said while giving his hikari a fervour-filled kiss. "How's your back?"

"Hiya Atemu, it hurts a little, but its fine." he said giving him just a peck.

He eat his toast and went on his way to school, if his life was gonna be repetitive, then he wouldn't mind it being like this. No, he would not. Except for maybe, the limp. Who knows better a repetitive life with the one you love was the best kind of life there is. Who knows?

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

OK, that's all folks. I really liked that story and I love Puzzleshipping. Review. See Ya xxxxxx. 

_YEAH!!! I HAVE FINALLY EDITED IT TO PERFECTION…if you do see a mistake, review and tell me._


End file.
